


Tuning the Holder

by Merfilly



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: F/M, Music, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alessan is in a mood. Tuero notes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tuning the Holder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilyena_sylph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/gifts).



Tuero, the Lady Holder of Ruatha decided, was worth his weight in the Benden white. From the moment Alessan had strode into the Hall, there had been a gloom and darkness gathering. Nerilka had no idea what had set her Lord husband off into his darker moods, but she was far too busy with their children, Blood and Foster both, to try and propitiate a better mood from him.

Their resident harper, long since considered part of their family, knew just what to do, striking a tune on his gitar. It was light, and at first brought a scowl to Alessan's dark features, but then the notes harmonized into a familiar tune, and Alessan turned to view Tuero as he played, for just a minute. When the Lord passed on by, hand reaching out to ruffle the hair of their newest baby, Nerilka could see her husband was much improved for that brief song's catch.

But then, how could he fail to improve when it was the song Tuero had written to celebrate the love of his own sister and her Bronze rider? Such reminders of the family remaining were all Alessan needed to focus here and now, rather than in the past.


End file.
